


Feels So Good

by Silver_Wraith



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Doggy Style, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Older Man/Younger Man, Riding, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: The fact that Ryan was a single father made it difficult for him to find a companion, but a frequent guest might change that reality...





	Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> An original sin prompt from 'iamnohomo' on Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy it. Longest one I've ever written.

“Delirious! Breakfast is ready! Ready up or you’re gonna be late!” Ryan yelled from the bottom of the stairs and went back into the kitchen, placing the plate with pancakes piled up on it over the table. He heard loud footsteps as his teenage son came rushing down to the first floor of their house, tripping on his way to the dining room, but quickly getting up and running into the room with his usual smile plastered on his face and with Buddy playfully barking at him. “Morning, Del.”

“Good morning to the best dad in the world!” Jonathan exclaimed and hugged his father, giving the patriarch a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and devouring his favorite meal. “Hum, this tastes so fucking good!”

“Watch your language, young man.”

“Sorry.”

While they ate, Ryan thought about his life for a second. The way he got there was extremely tortuous. It all started with his friends telling him he had to prove he was a man and have sex with a girl. He was sixteen at the time and didn’t think of the consequences. Those same questionable friends hooked him up with an older girl and after a putting a show for his audience, he had proven he was indeed a man. Although, internally, he had always felt a bigger attraction towards the same sex. Unfortunately, that stupid display of manhood cost him more than he could pay. That same girl ended up pregnant and being an honorable person, he decided to assume his child.

From that moment on, he had been through hell. The pregnancy was unstable and surprisingly for him, the young mother left after Jonathan's birth. Even though he didn't love her, he couldn't help but feel sad for how he would have to face it all on his own. But looking at the baby he held in his arms, he didn't think it would become his reason to keep fighting. He never considered giving his baby for adoption and even after he was kicked out from his own house because his parents didn't want to deal with the responsibility, he didn't give up.

At the start, Ryan lived sometime in the streets, giving up eating himself so he could pay for milk to the defenseless creature he carried everywhere with him. He was lucky enough to find Luke, a man who gave them a bed to sleep and food to eat before the social services could take Johnathan away from him. And the best part of it all is that his baby was always happy and cheerful and he usually called his son 'babylirious’, thanks to how unstoppable that boy was. And to make their family complete, he adopted a puppy when Jonathan was five years old, which couldn’t make his child happier.

Luke also became part of the family, he became attached to the boy who kept calling him 'uncle Toonz’ and from there, things started to get better. Ohm got a job as a computer technician and loving what he did, it didn't take long for him to get a stable life and his own place. They didn't live far from each other and Jonathan often slept at Luke's apartment. All those years later, Ryan could never let go of his nickname for his own son, who also got used to being called 'Delirious’, to the point that his father only used his actual name when he did something wrong. Even going through hard times, the older man could not complain about a single thing, for seeing his son grow up made it all worth it.

“You ok, dad?” Jonathan called out for the one sitting across him, who came back to reality and moved his gaze from his cup of coffee to his boy. “You kinda dazed off for a bit.”

“Just thinking about random stuff. You finished?” Ryan questioned and the other nodded with a smile. “Ok, go brush your teeth and I'll wait for you in the car.”

The teenager stood up and felt his progenitor slap him across the backside so he could hurry up. Jonathan then ran to the bathroom and did what he was told. Ryan smiled at it but soon he frowned as he put the dishes in the sink. After eighteen years of dedicated parenting, he couldn't help but feel like he should get a partner. His son would probably leave for college soon and he wanted to find someone to share his life with, not to mention it has been quite some time since the last time he got laid and at that point, masturbation wasn't as satisfying as it was in his younger years. He even started to work out again, trying to call attention of a possible companion, but whenever he said he was a single father, they seemed to run as far from him as possible. Luke would often call him the 'Ohmwrecker’ as a pun to homewrecker, but after a while he was simply known as ‘Ohm’ by everyone around him.

Pushing those thoughts away, he went into the garage and entered his vehicle, tapping the steering wheel as he waited for his son to appear. After a few minutes, Jonathan entered the car with Buddy in his arms and his bag tossed over his shoulder. They drove off to the school and arrived at their destination in time. Ryan didn't want his son to get late on his first day, especially after so many times the teenager was suspended for that same reason. So, now he drove his boy to school everyday ever since, hoping to never see those notifications ever again.

“Here's your lunch. I'll pick you up later, ok?” Ryan said and just as he watched his son reaching out for the door handle, he stopped him. “Where's my goodbye kiss?”

“You should really get a date, dad.” Jonathan shameless said while pressing his lips against the bearded face of his father and grabbing his lunch.

“Hey, show some respect for your old man.”

“I mean it, dad. I am not gonna stay around forever. You should get someone to share the rest of your life with, not just jerk off every other night. Yes, I can hear you from my room and I don’t want to anymore. You look good for your age, working out and all, shouldn't be too hard to find a match. We'll get you a profile on Grindr when I get home from school, ok? Bye, dad! Bye, Buddy!”

Ryan was dumbfounded by his boy's knowledge about hooking up and he hoped his son wasn't using that app to meet other boys, even though he is relatively young, he was the one who would decide who would be good enough for his son. Trying to ignore what he was just told, he watched Jonathan go past the gates of the building and drove back home where he would continue his work and program a new defense system for a company.

* * *

A few months later, much for Ryan's disappointment, he received a call from the school and asked if he could encounter the teacher that required his presence. He really hoped it wasn't something bad but as he walked down the hallways of the academic building, the more he felt apprehensive of why he was requested to go there in the first place. But, he didn't want to let the hesitation take over, so after taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door of the English class and the teacher stood up to greet him.

“Oh, you must be Jonathan's father. Please, come in. It's nice to meet you Mister Ryan.” The middle aged woman said and they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you too, Miss”

“Sit down.” She gestured and after he did, she also took a seat on her own chair. “You must be wondering why you’re here and I’m going straight to the point. You son might fail English class of he keeps making grammar mistakes. I can see he is trying, but goodwill might not be enough. Here, take a look at this essay he handed me last week.”

“Oh…” Ryan took the piece of paper that was handed to him and read a few excerpts of the text, smiling at how his son was talking about how his father was his hero. He tried to not get emotional in front of the educator and stopped the task, giving it back to the woman sitting across him. As much as he loved what it said, he couldn't deny it was full of misspelling and grammar errors. “So, what do you suggest?”

“I'm going to assign a tutor for Jonathan. He used to be my student. He is very intelligent and I'm sure he can help you son.” She explained and it all seemed pretty simple for the brunet, who nodded at her words. “You probably have a busy schedule and I don't want to take so much of your time. Oh, and I'll give the tutor your address. So expect him around six tomorrow.”

“I will. Thanks for the help. I'll talk to Jon about it. He probably won't like it, but it is for the best. Well, I better go. Bye, then.”

* * *

”But daddy, I don't want to have more classes after I get out of school.” Jonathan complained while following his father. The patriarch had just arrived from the gym and took his shirt off, heading to the kitchen and opening the fridge before taking a bottle of water out of it. He took a few sips of the cold liquid while listening to his son's complaints. “I’m not that dumb.”

“Nobody said you are dumb, Del. You just have a little trouble with English. It's just a tutor. He will just stay for an hour.” Ryan explained but it didn't seem to take the teenager's unpleased expression from his face.

On the outside, a tall blond youngster walked past the white picket fence while humming the song he was listening to due to the earphones plugged in. He had a backpack tossed over his shoulder and he held it in place when he had to lean down to ring the doorbell after stopping at the entrance of the lovely house. As he waited for the door to be answered, he figured it would give a better impression if he put his phone away. So, he unplugged the earphones and reached around him to shove them into his bag, hearing the door being unlocked while he was still looking away from it.

“Hi, I'm Bryce McQuaid, and they told me that…” the blond boy’s speech was cut short as he stared at the shirtless man in front of him with very eyes. He bit his lower lip in reaction to the incredible figure the unknown man possessed. He had to admit that if he was going to be around such display five days a week, his job would suddenly be more rewarding than usual. The only reason he broke out of his trance was the cheerful bark coming from the dog that showed satisfaction with his presence. “You must be Jonathan, sorry, I mean, Delirious, right?”

“Oh, no. I'm Ryan, but most people call me Ohm. It is so nice to meet you. Del, come say hi to Bryce.” the still shirtless man called out to his son, who approached the entrance of the house and while he felt a little sad for having to study more often, he couldn’t help but notice that his progenitor and designed tutor exchanging glances for quite a while. Maybe he wouldn’t have to set up a profile for his father on dating apps after all.

“Hey, Bryce.” Jonathan said waving his hand as he felt his parent’s hand on his shoulder. “Hum, excuse my dad. He just got home from the gym.”

“Wait, he's your dad? I thought he was your brother.” Bryce replied in excitement, clearly showing surprise at the discovery. The more time he spent there, the more he liked being there.

“Yeah, Del was an early blessing in my life. But you shouldn't be staying on our doorstep like that. Come in and welcome.” the brunet stepped aside so his tall guest could walk inside, and this time he placed his hand on Bryce's back, lightly pushing him forward. The tutor felt a chill run down his spine as he felt the strong palm against his backside and he could even feel the heat coming from the host’s body. “I'll go take a shower. You two better be studying when I come back. Oh, and Bryce, if you want anything like a glass of lemonade or a snack, just ask Del and he will get it for you.”

“I'm fine. Thanks, Mr. Ryan.”

“Call me Ohm."

“Thanks then, Ohm.”

With that Bryce watched the man smile at him and walk upstairs. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of a drop of sweat running down the broad back of the brunet, before he was out of sight. Going back to reality, he moved his gaze to the boy he was supposed to help, who also gave him a warm smile.

“So, where would you like to study, Delirious?”

“Let's go to my room!” Jonathan yelled and grabbed his tutor’s hand, pulling him so they both went to the second floor, followed by Buddy. Once inside it, the young tutor could notice the room had an impressive amount of teddy bears and the blue of the walls gave it a cozy feeling.

* * *

After almost an hour of study, Bryce was able to trace what the teenager had most problems with. But sometimes, while sitting on that huge teddy bear bean bag chair his mind would drift away thanks to the sounds of the shower running in the bathroom of the suite on the other side of the wall. He was glad after it stopped so he could go back to focusing on what he was there for. Jonathan did seem interested in his teaching manner, so progress would be noticeable soon. It was all going well until both boys could scent a delicious smell coming from downstairs and Ryan appeared at the door of his son's room in a tank top and cargo shorts.

“Dinner’s ready, Del. But you probably knew that already.” the oldest of them announced as he looked and smiled at their guest, entranced by the beauty before him. He knew Bryce was way younger than him, but the fact that he and his boy seemed to be getting along, made him have more impure thoughts about the blond tutor, who stood up after gathering his material.

“I should be going, then.”

“Can Bryce stay for dinner, dad?” Jonathan asked while laying on his stomach as he moved his legs alternatively in the air back and forth. “Pretty please?”

“Sure, Del. I hope he likes Lasagna.” Ryan allowed and they both waited for a response from their guest, who was tempted at the offer.

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

“There’s plenty for all of us. It will be a delight to have you join us, Brycie.”

“Alright then, I’ll stay a little longer.”

With that, Jonathan jumped off the bed and once again grabbed his tutor’s hand and pulled him, but this time out of the room. Letting out a small laugh, the young parent called out for Buddy and they followed the other two downstairs to find them already sitting on the table. Ryan went into the kitchen and took the lasagna out of the oven, before he brought it to the dining room and placed it over the wooden furniture. He sat down as well and took the plate that was in front of Bryce, taking a big portion of the dish and placing it in the recipient, before bringing it back to its previous position.

“And the biggest piece goes to Brycie for helping Del with English.” Ryan's words couldn't make the blond feel better. More and more he found himself wanting to just jump on the patriarch's arms and go down on him. The tutor couldn't ask for more when it came to a man's qualities. He was young, handsome, had a chiseled body, knew how to cook and was a great parent. But he needed to discover if they had a chance of it becoming real, and he would try everything in his reach to do it.

* * *

Fortunately for Bryce, his regular trip to the welcoming household became longer and longer and many times Jonathan would invite him for a sleepover. It brought them together and the teenager started looking at the blond more as a parent than a tutor. He would tell his secrets, ask for relationship advices for he didn't want his father to know he has been dating a guy named Evan for quite a while.

One of those overnight stays, he felt very thirsty and decided to grab something to drink in the kitchen. He was surprised when he found Ryan was there, drinking a glass of lemonade he had made earlier and eating a sandwich he had just fixed. For his delight, the brunet was shirtless and he could admire that upper body once more, though his intentions were the same with the lower one. Taking a deep breath, he walked up and his footsteps clearly took the attention of the owner of the house.

“Oh, hey Brycie.” Ryan greeted with his mouth full. He swallowed the piece and smiled at his guest. “You hungry? I can fix you one of these.”

“Sure.” it wasn't what Bryce had planned, but he would take the opportunity to get some time alone with the head of the house. “I'd love it.”

“Sweet!”

With a clap, Ryan opened the fridge once more and took everything he'd need out, before preparing a pre-dawn meal for the blonde. Bryce took a seat and wished he could roam his hands all over the man’s body, since watching the way the pecs rippled while the older one spread the jelly over the bread was somewhat hypnotizing. It made Bryce wish to spread it over the brunet's…

“You single?”

“What?” the sudden question took the younger one out of his reverie. He quickly processed the couple of words he had been asked and let out his response. “Oh, yeah… Guys at my age are not very interesting to be honest.”

“Oh, why's that?” Ryan questioned again and this time, the tutor watched the way his host sucked onto his own thumb, removing the peanut butter that he accidentally smudged it with. Bryce bit his lower lip to suppress a moan. He knew it would be hard to not sign he wanted that man to fuck him hard, but he just wanted a green light and he would make his move.

“I don't know. I guess I want a guy who I know will treat me right. Give me what I want and the ones I’ve hooked up with weren't what I was expecting.” the blond admitted as the plate with the sandwich was placed in front of him, before Ryan filled a glass of lemonade for him as well.

“What is it that you want?”

“A really good fuck.” as soon as those words went past Bryce's lips, the other choked on the cold beverage and coughed a few times, clearly surprised at what he just heard. “I’m just kidding. I mean, that would be nice too, but I think what I look for in a man is stability. Someone that has his own place in the world, you know. Kind of someone like you.”

“Oh, thanks Brycie. But men like me are probably kinda old for you.” Ryan cursed himself for saying that, after finally regaining his breath, for the tutor was showing really good qualities. The ones he had been waiting for in a companion for so long. So, he stuttered a little, trying to not lose that possible chance, as it might be the only one he might have. “I mean, if you don't mind the age, that's fine too. I'm just saying we're on same boat. I kinda want someone who wouldn't care that I am a single dad and wants to be a part of our family. Didn't have that much luck with that so far.”

“Who knows, that someone might be closer than you think.” Bryce replied with a smile and after a last sip from his lemonade, he stood up and took hold of the empty dishes, only for the brunet to stand up as well and take them from his hands, insisting that he would do it for him. “Thanks for the late night snack. It was delicious.”

Without any shame, Bryce placed a hand on the other's arm and brought his face closer, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Ryan's mouth. The older one closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the gesture more than he ever thought it was possible while trying to refrain himself from moving it to the next level.

“Night, Ohm.”

“Night, Bryce.”

Ryan watched the young one walk away and disappear after going upstairs. He placed the dirty dishes inside the sink and while washing them and thinking of what just occurred and it soon drifted to malicious thoughts filled with images of him fucking Bryce like the blond wanted it between the sheets of his lonely bed, warming it up with the increasing heat of their sweaty bodies. It wasn’t long until he looked down and saw a huge tent caused by his erect member pushing the fabric of his shorts forward. He knew it wouldn’t go away unless he jerked himself to completion. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

Finishing his chore, he turned off the lights and made his way to the second floor, his clothed erection bouncing along with his motions as he quickly made his way inside his suite, closing the door behind him and making sure it was locked. As soon as that was taken care of, he discarded the last articles of clothing he had on and his shaft slapped against his stomach as it arched out of his body, standing proud and pulsing at the same pace as his accelerated heart rate.

Jumping on the double bed, he reached inside the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the almost empty bottle of lube along with his latest acquisition. He spread some of the cold liquid over the length of his cock, paying more attention to the tip and making sure it was slick enough for his next activity. With a fleshlight in his hand, he moved the opening of it towards the wet head of his dick and descended the toy until he couldn’t push it down anymore as it pressed against his testicles.

“Oh…” Ryan let out a soft moan, but soon recalled what his son told him about being able to hear him whenever he got off during nighttime. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes before moving his head backwards and arching his back while furiously moving the device up and down his shaft. He pictured Bryce jerking him, sucking him, riding him… Anything that he wanted the blond to do to his neglected member, which seemed to miss being inside someone, since it has been quite a long time since it did. “Fuck.”

Sometimes he let out a moan or a curse escape, but he tried his best to kept them in his system. He had bought that particular sex toy in order to make his frequent masturbation sessions more enjoyable, and though it was clearly an improvement from the previous times he pleasured himself, he actually believed Bryce walking into his life had contributed a lot more to his increased pleasure. The repetitive movements and the way his manhood was being massaged in different spots of its impressive nine inches made him feel the familiar knot in his stomach arise sooner than he was used to.

“Fucking hell, Brycie. You’re gonna make me cum everywhere…” Ryan whispered to the image of the tutor he had fixed in his mind and in a quick motion, he completely removed the toy from his prick and tossed it away, before grasping his throbbing member. A few jerks to it and he could feel the imminent eruption coming and it was something he couldn’t detain at that point. His balls drew closer to his body and their content traveled his urethra until it was shot upwards into the the cold atmosphere of the room, before falling onto his abdomen. The process repeated a couple of times, weakening with each spurt until it just dribbled down his moving fingers, and some of it landed on the trimmed pubic hair he possessed. “Shit, I didn’t know how much I needed that.”

Satisfied with his own performance, Ryan took a few tissues out of their case that he kept over the same bedside table and cleaned his own mess, genuinely impressed with how much of a mess he made over his own torso. He couldn’t remember the last time he came that hard and something told him it wouldn’t be the last time it happened. As soon as he wiped it all off his skin, he decided to take another bath. He definitely needed one and couldn’t help but smile at how the Bryce’s presence had such a pleasant impact in his life, hoping that sentiment would remain.

* * *

Not only it remained, but it also intensified. it seemed like every time he was in the same space as the blond one, Ryan could swear the other was flirting with him. It varied from a single kiss on the cheek or a hug, where the young tutor’s hands would move lower down his back, inches away from his ass. One day, he could swear Bryce pretended to trip and fall upon him while they walked on opposite directions of the hallway. He wasn’t complaining, but it made him believe he was being tested on how much he could handle the constant teasing, before he literally lost his mind. Every night, he would pleasure himself with his loyal sex toy, hoping someday he would actually be able to feel the blond one's tight heat and unload inside him.

At the dusk of a normal Friday, he was coming back home from the gym and as he got out of his car, he noticed Bryce walking down the street, going to the same destination as him. With a smile, he strolled towards the boy, who had a happy expression across his face as soon as his blue eyes sighted the older one coming up at him. Ryan was actually glad he had showered after working out and not doing it after he got home because he didn't want to be smelly around the tutor and have to waste time cleaning himself instead of having a while to chat with his newest interest.

“Hey, Brycie.” Ryan greeted with a cheerful tone, while the other approached and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Delirious has been really making progress and it is a matter of time until he can do it all on his own.” Bryce honestly said and he could see it saddened the older one a little bit.

“Oh… Well, he really likes your company, so I'm sure he will want you around.”

“Just Del?”

“I'd really enjoy if you kept coming over too.” Ryan admitted, although he preferred if the blond didn't leave at all. “Oh, and I almost forgot. Delirious sent me a message saying that he took Buddy for a walk so it shouldn't be long before he comes back home.”

“It's cool, I can wait for him.”

“We should head inside then.”

The couple of males walked towards the entrance of the house and Ryan unlocked the door before opening it and gesturing for the younger one to enter. He closed it after they made their way into the living room, Bryce placing his bag on the cushion seat of the couch. They were both feeling blissful for the fact they had a time that would be just the two of them and even though Ryan knew he was going to experience more flirting and teasing, it always gave him something new to imagine while getting himself off in the late hours.

“Can I get you anything?” the brunet offered as he always did whenever Bryce arrived. But it was the first time the other responded to it by moving his head in a negative manner.

“I’m fine. I actually ate before coming here. Would it be ok if you could take a look at my laptop? Del told me you are a computer technician and I trust you can take care of it...”

“Yes! I mean, yeah, sure. No problem.” Ryan didn’t think he ever said those words so fast in his life and he was a little embarrassed at how the blond giggled at it, taking the device out of his backpack and handing it over to the older man. The brunet sat down on the couch while Bryce leaned on the backrest of it while standing behind the comfy furniture and looking down over his host’s shoulder at his malfunctioning machine. After a quick diagnosis, he reached the conclusion that the problem could be solved with a quick installation and run of a reliable antivirus software. “There you go. All fixed.”

“My hero.” Bryce replied and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the shorter one’s neck from behind and placed a kiss on his cheek. The computer technician never got tired of those, although he craved for more impure gestures from his guest. The fact that the blond boy was also his son’s tutor made him think of it as something forbidden, especially since the age difference between Bryce and Jonathan was by a few years. Yet, all the qualities he had been looking for in a companion seemed to be packed on a 6’3 tall smart male, whose appearance also pleasing to his hazel eyes. But as the grip around him tightened, he couldn’t help but let out a groan because of the slight pain he was feeling ever since he left the gym, and of course, it hadn’t been gone unnoticed by the other one in the room. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine, I just think I’m a little sore. Lifted more than I am used to. I totally regret that decision now.” Ryan pointed out rolling his shoulders, trying to ease some of the uncomfortable sensation, when a pair of hands gripped each of his deltoids and giving them the relief by massaging the aching away just with those long fingers. He moaned at the alleviation and couldn’t help but think that if Bryce was so skilled with his touch, he wondered what it would feel like if those same hands were wrapped around his… It was then that he suddenly realized his blood started rushing downwards and he reached upwards, grasping the wrists of his guest, in order to avoid the bulge in his pants to become even more noticeable. “Thanks, Brycie. It feels so much better.”

The young blond didn’t reply right away. Instead, he made his way around the couch so he could take a seat beside the man he has been lusting after for a while. He was also hoping it would turn into something more than a flirt. It was hard to explain how much Ryan was attractive through his blue eyes. He wanted to know more about the man whose son he was designed to help with, but he thought he should start with a normal conversation.

“You’re welcome. I hope I’m not being too intrusive, but how old were you when you had Delirious?” Bryce blurted out the question, curious about the answer, but knowing he was at a relatively young age.

“You could never be intrusive. And I was sixteen when it happened. Things were pretty hard because we lived in the streets for a while, but I never gave up. I don’t think I slept a full night until my friend Toonz allowed us to stay at his place.” Ryan’s words were warming up the younger one’s heart. For some reason, the fact that the brunet was a winner in life, made Bryce’s desire for him grow exponentially and it was a matter of time before he lost his self-control around him. “That little boy was my reason to live, and still is. The only difference is that now he can pretty much take care of himself and might leave for college soon. I’ll miss him a lot, but we raise kids to the world, right?”

Suddenly, Ryan felt his son’s tutor straddle him and the action took him by surprise. Before he could even say anything, his lips were captured by the other one’s and quickly accepting the gesture, the two began to furiously make out on the living room couch. Bryce wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck while feeling his waist being held by much thicker ones and pull him even closer so both their chests were touching. Their heated kiss deepened and the strong hands of the brunet gripped the the purple fabric of the younger one’s shirt and pulled it upwards by the hem, feeling the soft skin of the boy on top of him as the article of clothing ascended and the slim torso was exposed.

Ryan parted the kiss so he could completely remove the shirt and toss it somewhere in the living room, not caring where it landed, since he promptly latched his lips on the crook of the younger one’s neck, pressing them against the creamy flesh and trailing southwards, until he found a nippple on his way down and stopped to suck on the hardening bud, still not believing he was being able to do it, considering he fantasized about it many times, along with other actions.

Bryce moaned and clawed onto the tank top the brunet was wearing want pulled it upwards, wanting to have the body he has been longing to touch under his palms, glad when the shorter male raised his arms so that could be done. Once again, they didn’t care where it fell after the blond tossed it over his shoulder, glad that he could worship the bulges the other possessed, along with a clothed one right between his host’s thick thighs that he planned to work on later, but something was bugging the older one.

“Are you sure about that, Brycie?” Ryan said, worrying that once they consumed it, there was no turning back. “You deserve so much better.”

“You are the one for me, Ohm. You have everything I want in a man and I want you to claim me yours like I wanted to be ever since I saw you for the first time.” Bryce’s words worked like magic and he felt a powerful thrust upwards and against his own hardened member and the friction make him let out another moan. “I want to be a part of the family.”

“I’d love to claim you like you want and be your man, but Del might be home soon and…” the phone signaling a message cut Ryan’s speech as he reached out for it and reading the message he received from his son. “It’s him. He says he will come home late because he is at Toonz and told me to tell you to go home when you arrive. ”

“I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. You spent so much time taking care of Del, now let me take care of your needs.” Bryce offered and kissed the man on the lips quickly, having a wide smile plastered on his face while looking down on his new interest. “C’mon, Ohm… Give me the good fuck I need.”

Ryan stood up and the other wrapped his long legs around the waist of the man who held him up. The brunet wasn’t going to try to justify his insecurities anymore. If it was a good fuck Bryce wanted, then he would give him the best one so he would never forget it. He carried the blond upstairs and into the room he had been jerking off to thoughts of them together for weeks. Carefully, he placed Bryce over the mattress and went back to close the door, just in case if his son came home, he wouldn't be traumatized for life at it.

As soon as that was taken care of, Ryan took a few seconds to admire the beautiful being that was lying on his bed and palming himself through his jeans. The sight made his cock even harder and he was forced to unbutton his cargo shorts, before it started to hurt, with a sigh of relief, he let them fall around his ankles before stepping out of them and walking back to the bed, the tent in his boxers was so obvious that he could see Bryce’s eyes automatically widen at it. Looking down at the blond after kneeling on the mattress, he now reached down to take of undressing his guest. The only difference is that, after the denim pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, he grasped the it along with the underwear by the waistbands and pulled them down the long legs of the blonde, who lifted his hips so they could be taken off faster.

“Oh, Brycie…” Ryan simply called out with a smirk on his face after seeing the boy's hard on flat against the stomach. He licked his lips and threw those legs over his shoulders and lowered his head, placing the younger one's dick into his mouth entirely, with the intention to force a moan out of the other's throat. As soon as he heard it, he knew he was doing right.

“Dang it, Ohm!” Bryce yelled as he crossed his legs over the broad shoulders of the brunet. That man was so full of surprises. And as much as he wanted to return the favor, the sensation of his erection being engulfed and tongued like that took his strength to do it. The only thing he was able to perform was place both of his hands on Ryan's head, grasping onto the soft chestnut locks and pulling them whenever he had a spasm of pleasure. “Oh, my God, yes!”

The older one had a new objective in mind and it was to make his captive let out profanities, for he was sure he had never heard Bryce cursing at anything. Well, that was about to change now. Ryan removed his mouth from the others shaft with a loud popping sound, jerking it with his strong hand, while the other tried its best to reach for the bottle of lube that was inside the drawer. Taking an empty one out, he tossed it away and placed his hand back inside it, congratulating himself for buying more as he took the new one out and opened the lid, before letting go of Bryce’s length so he could squirt some of the substance onto his fingers. And once they were coated with it, he put the bottle aside and went back to his previous task.

“Humph!” Bryce swallowed the moan he almost let out as his manhood was once again inside the mouth of the older one and the feeling of pleasure was intensified by the fingertips that brushed against his entrance. The brunet knew his lover was not a virgin so he didn’t have to be so careful. So, with a forceful push, two fingers slid inside the tight heat and the sudden stretch of his anal passage made the other gasp and reward Ryan with an obscenity. “Shit! Yeah, make it hurt good.”

The older one obliged, scissoring his fingers a little rougher than he would usually do, also wanting to prepare Bryce for a bigger part of his body, which was being tortured by being inside those boxers for so long. The erotic sounds the blond was letting out made it throb like a steam train, but Ryan ignored his own desires and took care of fulfilling the taller boy’s. So, after a few more repetitive motions with his digits, he added a third one to the action, ripping another curse from the dark side of the blond he had been pleasuring for a while now.

“Holy shit, Ohm! Just like that!” Bryce’s words worked like magic and soon enough the older one found the prostate of his prey. A compilation of incomprehensible yells filled the room and Ryan smiled around the cock, still bobbing his head up and down on it but before he took things to the next level, he deep-throated the organ and thrusted his fingers as far as he could. He held his head and hand in place for a few seconds and when he felt Bryce clench around him, he pulled away, leaving a panting boy with a twitching member and a latent empty feeling. “No… I was so close.”

“Don’t want to end the fun so soon, babe.” Ryan really wanted to move on with their interaction, so he laid on his back over the mattress and rested his head over one of the pillows, while Bryce watched with a confused expression. But soon, his internal questions were answered after the brunet removed his last article of clothing and tossed it away, making his rock hard dick slap against the toned stomach of the older one, before bouncing back and forth until it stopped and pointed straight to the ceiling. “C’mere, Brycie. Sit on my face.”

The blond promptly straddled the host’s chest as he descended his plump ass onto the features of the other man. Ryan’s strong hands spread and caressed those cheeks as he pushed his tongue as far as it cold go into the prepared hole as a mix of the strawberry flavored lube and the taste of the taller boy’s most intimate part came in contact with the wet muscle. Bryce moaned at it, reaching down to stroke himself and finally being able to touch the massive column of flesh that arched out of the body below his, taking it in his other hand and pumping it in time with his own. He felt the older one moan into against his ass and it made his motions on the other man’s shaft increase their speed, rewarding him with groans and the sight of the brunet’s muscular legs moving and flexing in spasms.

To even out the field, Ryan’s own hands snaked upwards the torso of the male on top of him until each one of them had a nipple underneath them and started pinching and teasing the hard buds. It made Bryce push his butt even further upon the other man’s face, smothering it and muffling the grunts underneath it for a few seconds. As if it wasn’t enough for the brunet, he felt the head of his cock being wrapped around the lips of his guest and he was forced to moan into the cheeks that covered his entire field of vision. His toes curled and he felt a familiar pit in his stomach, signaling an upcoming explosion, so he slapped the ass and bit onto the flesh lightly to warn the other.

“Ah…” Bryce moaned at the pleasurable pain after he pulled away from the member, seconds away from a huge orgasm, and a thick drop of precum leaked out of the slit. He then felt himself being manhandled like he always wanted by the older one until he was kneeling on the mattress one more time, the only difference is that his upper body was practically hanging off the edge of the bed. He gripped the sheets on the side of it as his bangs fell on top of one of his blue eyes, aware that his ass was up and in display to the man he fantasized about claiming it for so long. “Fuck me, Ohm. I need it so bad!”

“That’s my plan, Brycie.” Ryan replied, licking his lips at the sight of the slightly gaping hole of his guest shining thanks to the amount of saliva he left there. He reached for the bottle of lube once again and poured some over his manhood, spreading it with his hand, before he waddled on his knees until he was right behind the younger one. With his dick in hand, he guided it to the welcoming entrance, using all his inner strength to not cum so soon into the warm canal that he imagined fucking countless nights in a row. No fleshlight could compare to the feeling of being hugged by the tight walls as he pushed inside after the head of his cock popped in. “I’m filling you up so good, babe.”

“Hum, yeah… You’re definitely the biggest I’ve ever had.” Bryce said between pants as he was stretched beyond he was used to. The cherry on top was how long and thick the brunet was, and for a moment he thought he was being fucked by a pornstar. Once the older one was balls deep inside him, he bit his lip and gripped the sheets harder. Ryan then wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled himself out until only the tip of his cock remained inside, before shoving it back inside hard enough to make the tutor’s body jolt and a moan to bounce on the walls of his suite. He repeated the action, increasing the speed with each thrust and entranced by the way his shaft disappeared into the body below his. “Harder, Ohm! Wreck me until I forget who I am!”

“Take my dick then, Brycie! Take it up your tight ass!” Ryan yelled as he now pounded the boy, moans and grunts soon joined by the sound of their skins slapping repeatedly. He was now entranced by the way the cheeks of the taller boy jiggled whenever his pelvis encountered them. Bryce, on the other hand, now braced himself on the floor, propping his upper body up as his figure kept on jolting with every powerful thrust he received from the dominant male. The pace was so fast that it was a matter of time before they both crashed onto the ground. It kept up for a while before Ryan changed to slow, yet hard thrusts until he buried himself to the hilt and kept himself inside the blond for a few seconds. “How’s that feel, huh? Is that what you wanted?”

Before the other could answer, he wrapped his other arm around the younger one’s midsection and pulled him upwards, with his manhood still far up Bryce’s ass. The left side of both their bodies landed on the mattress and, after placing a kiss on the exposed neck tight in front of him, Ryan lifted the right leg of his guest by the back of the knee and pounded away. He breathed heavily and when the blond looked back over his own shoulder directly at the shorter man’s hazel eyes with his own blue ones, it made him increase his pace once again. The volume of their moans also increased, but they were soon silenced by the single parent, who captured Bryce’s lips with his own and they furiously made out while the back and forth motions of his hips never seemed to cease. They parted their heated kiss, but still looked deep in each other’s eyes, even though in the spooning position they found themselves in proved hard to do so.

“You are so perfect.” Ryan confessed as he buried himself to the hilt into the blonde and both took their time to catch their breath, the sweat now covering both their bodies. Bryce’s bangs was starting to stick to his forehead while the older man’s chestnut locks began to lose the proud quiff they were shaped into, but their appearances were the least they care about at that moment, although through each other’s point of view, they looked hotter than ever. “I don’t think I’ll ever let you walk out of that door again.”

This time, it was Bryce’s turn to change their positions. He turned around and straddled the brunet, who lied on his back and held onto the hips of the one on top of him, looking up at his expressions change from pain to a pleasured one as Bryce reached behind him and lined the huge prick with his hole once more, slowly descending on it until he couldn’t anymore. With a smile now plastered on his face, the tall boy placed a kiss on the tip of his host’s nose and moved his ass up and down at a slow pace.

“Then mark me as yours, Ohm. I want to be a part of your life.” Bryce then leaned down and they kissed again. The one lying under him then took that opportunity to do as he was told, so he wrapped his arms around his guest’s torso and held him in place. Then, Ryan braced his feet on the bed and started thrusting upwards into the boy, muffling his moans with his lips. The younger one tried to break free, but the grip around him was too strong to be broken that easily, so the only thing he could do was breathe heavily and take the hard pounding coming from underneath him. He broke the kiss and his face contorted with pleasure from having his prostate hammered over and over by the fat head of Ryan’s cock. “Just like that… Feels so good!”

“You like being fucked like that, huh? Having your ass destroyed by my big dick?” the brunet teased the other, receiving weak nods and still holding him close, until he decided to let go, admiring the way Bryce propped himself up and supported himself on the older one’s pectorals. He felt the big hands of the host grip his sides and help him guide his slimmer body up and down on that hardened member, meeting the upwards thrusts while their skins glistened even more thanks to the constant transpiration. With a light slap to Bryce’s buttock, he increased the speed of his thrusts even more. “I can fuck that ass all night. Fucking hell…”

“Oh, Gosh!” suddenly the younger one felt himself being pushed to the side, making them both switch positions so Ryan was now on the top, grasping the long legs of his captive and throwing them over his shoulders and bending the other in half, looking down at the flushed face of the blond. At that point, he could swear he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than the exotic features that filled his hazel eyes. “Don’t stop, I need more…”

“Bryce, I… I think I love you. You’d be such a great parent.” Ryan blurted out his feelings, but regretting as soon as he heard how weak he sounded. Even his thrusts softened a bit, moving to a slow circle motion while his face reddened up in embarrassment. Bryce smiled at the other’s words and placed his hands on each side of his face.

“I love you too, Ohm. You’re the man I want.” hearing the reply from the blond, Ryan also smiled and regained his confidence, angling his thrusts at the same time he pounded the boy so hard that his relatively new bed started creaking. He watched Bryce reach down to his own member and trying to stroke himself in time with the fast blows he was receiving, as his prostate was milked like never before. “Yes, give it to me, babe. I’m almost there.”

“Me too. You’re just so hot…” The patriarch announced, feeling his own orgasm nearing and because of that, his thrusts became erratic and uneven, but still pleasuring the withering boy beneath him. “I’m gonna cum, Brycie. Gonna fill you up so good.”

“Breed me, daddy.”

Those three words were enough to push Ryan over the edge and he literally blew his load before the younger one did, he held his dick as far as it could go inside the ass of his guest. The long spurts along with the way it throbbed against the anal muscles that squeezed it, Bryce’s orgasm soon followed, with him spilling his essence all over his own chest, moaning out his lover’s name before they drown themselves in a kiss while riding out their orgasms. They stayed in that position for a while, before Ryan took some tissues and carefully cleaned the sperrm that adorned the blonde male’s torso.

“Did you mean what you said about wanting to be a part of us, Brycie?”

“Yes, I want to be by your side through it all. Maybe even adopt a baby, what do you say?”

The response didn’t came in the form of words. There was nothing that turned Ryan on more than someone willing to build a family, so he felt his semi hard dick grow back to its erect state and stretch around the recent cum drenched asshole. Bryce moaned at the feeling and he kissed the guy on top of him quickly before they both stared in one another’s eyes and knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

An hour later, Jonathan was back home with Buddy in his arms. He soon unlocked the door and made his way inside, quickly noticing something wasn’t right. Usually he would be greeted by his father, but right now, he saw some articles of clothing sprawled around the living room, making a trail of shoes and socks that lead upstairs. He recognized one of the shirts belonged to Bryce and the other one belonged to his progenitor. And as much as he liked that the two were getting along and probably building a relationship, he really didn’t want to be a part of it while it happened. Unfortunately, he spoke too soon as the sounds coming from the second floor were unmistakable of what was going on right above his head.

_“Fuck yeah, Brycie! Your booty was made for my dick!”_

It was enough to traumatize him for years and he would probably need a psychiatrist after what he just heard. So, with Buddy still in his arms, Jonathan made his way back out of the house, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and texting Evan.

_‘can I sleep at your house tonight?’_

The reply came quick and he was glad with the approval from the man that if Ryan knew about, he would probably make his son’s secret boyfriend never see the light of day again.

_‘sure. is everything alright tho?’_

_‘i dont wanna talk bout it’_

**Author's Note:**

> I told you all it was long. And if you enjoyed it, consider leaving a kudo or a comment, or even both!


End file.
